


Derek no es un acosador. Solo tiene fobia social.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M, POV Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Bonus: el punto de vista de Stiles.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek no está nervioso, no está para nada nervioso. Solamente le sudan las manos porque es verano y él lleva una chaqueta de cuero, no porque esté sobre una rama mirando, o espiando según Laura, a Stiles y como este está en su cuarto ajeno a como Derek lo mira. Simplemente quiere comprobar que esté bien, solo eso. ¿Es una coincidencia que Stiles esté medio desnudo caminando por su cuarto? Derek puede afirmarlo, porque no lo sabía. 

No es que se pase todos los días en esta rama, mirando como Stiles hace la tarea, como baila, como juega videojuegos… Y qué casualidad, también mirando cuando se masturba. Mucho. Pero Derek no mira. Tal vez un poco. Bueno, él mira, pero poco. No se masturba. No lo hace.

—Oh, dios. —Gime Stiles, y Derek se queda quieto, viendo como Stiles se acaricia a si mismo, pasando una mano por su cuerpo mientras con la otra acaricia su miembro. Derek no está babeando por la piel pálida, los lunares y esos deliciosos. No lo está porque no es un acosador. 

Derek está enamorado y tiene fobia social.

Es algo normal. Quiere hablar con Stiles, pero no puede hablar con gente que no es de su familia, y ni si quiera puede ir a terapia, por lo que sus días se basan en mirar a Stiles e imaginarse que es él el que causa esos deliciosos gemidos. El lobo ignora su erección, no va a tocarse con la deliciosa visión de Stiles masturbándose. Nunca lo ha hecho. Bueno, dos veces. Tal vez cuatro. Puede que alguna más.

Derek rompe la rama cuando Stiles alcanza el orgasmo con un gritito adorable, y el lobo se queda mirando como su humano jadea y se levanta para irse al baño. Es la hora de su ducha, no es que Derek se sepa el horario de Stiles.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no nota su móvil vibrando, y cuando consigue sacarlo de sus pantalones ajustados, jadea al caerse al suelo desde lo alto de la rama. Jadea y corre hacia el bosque, ya que momentos después Stiles se asoma por la ventana, con gotas cayendo por su piel y… Oh, hola mini Derek.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —Pregunta Derek más centrado en Stiles que en lo que sea que su madre quiera hasta que escucha una risa. Rueda los ojos y sabe lo que va a pasar.

—Derek, cariño. Ven al coche. —Dice Talía, y Derek va hacia el coche de su madre esperando por él cerca de la casa de Stiles. Finge no ver a sus hermanas riéndose de él, o a su madre luchando por no reírse también de él. —Oh, cachorro. ¿Dolió cuando te caíste del árbol?

—No. —Dice Derek cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente por la ventana. Ignora las risas de Laura y de Cora, y se concentra en el corazón de Stiles hasta que no puede escucharlo más.

—Derek, tienes que hablar con Stiles, no acosarlo. —Dice su madre, y Derek lucha por no rodar los ojos a su Alpha. —Sé que es difícil para ti, pero cariño, sabes que ese niño es tu alma gemela desde hace años, creo que es considerado de la familia, ¿por qué no intentas hablar con él?

—Ya lo intenté. —Murmura Derek, y sus hermanas vuelven a reírse de él. Todo el instituto aún recuerda como Derek se cayó al cubo de basura cuando Stiles le dio las gracias por haberle ayudado a recoger unos libros que se le habían caído.

—Oh, cachorro. —Murmura Talia en simpatía, y siguen conduciendo unos minutos en silencio hasta que la Alpha hace un ruido y sonríe a su hijo. —Qué pena que lo haya invitado a cenar para darle las gracias por las clases que le dio a Cora.

Derek piensa en cuanto dolerá si se tira con el coche en marcha y huye del país. No puede simplemente sentarse durante una hora viendo a Stiles comer. Puede hacerlo, pero escondido en su árbol. 

Su madre lo odia.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Murmura Derek avergonzado, y Laura se ríe de él. Su hermana también lo odia.

—Porque estoy preocupada por ti, cachorro. —Dice su madre. —Además, no voy a perder esa maldita apuesta frente a tu tío Peter. Diablos que lo haré. Así que esta noche vas a hablar con Stiles sin hacer el ridículo y mamá te dará parte de sus ganancias.

Definitivamente su familia lo odia.

Al llegar a casa, sube a su cuarto y se queda mirando las fotos que tiene colgadas en su pared. La mayoría son de Stiles. Stiles sonriendo, Stiles bebiendo café, Stiles dormido sobre su ordenador, Stiles. Solo Stiles.

No es su culpa, es su lobo el loco acechador.

—Si, yo escondería eso. —Murmura su tío desde el pasillo, bebiendo un poco de su estúpido té. Derek le cierra la puerta en la cara y escucha a su tío añadir: —También deberías esconder tu Stiles de tela.

Derek jadea porque no tiene privacidad. Pero su tío tiene razón, por lo que esconde toda la ropa que ha robado a Stiles y que su familia ha apodado “Stiles de tela” debajo de la cama y baja las escaleras al escuchar el jeep de su humano.

—Oh, dios. Oh, dios. Oh, dios. —Murmura Derek y se esconde tras su familia, pero como todos lo odian, lo empujan hacia la puerta para que sea él quien la abra cuando el timbre suena. Por lo que, con la mano temblando, abre la puerta y se queda quieto mirando a un Stiles sonriente y tímido en la puerta de su casa. —Derek, soy hola.

—Uh. —Dice Stiles con una cara extraña, y luego Derek escucha a su familia riéndose de él. Derek gime internamente y lucha por su necesidad de salir corriendo hacia el bosque. Pero para su sorpresa, Stiles no parece querer reírse de él, porque su sonrisa aparece. —Encantado, Derek. 

Derek gime al escuchar a Stiles decir su nombre, y se queda quieto mirando los brillantes ojos de Stiles. Es tan hermoso. ¿Por qué es tan hermoso? Debería ser ilegal ser tan perfecto.

—Yo diría que genética. Y no es ilegal, sino, mi papá me habría detenido. —Dice Stiles entre divertido y tímido. Y si, Derek ha dicho eso en voz alta. 

—Derek, ¿vas a dejar pasar a Stiles? —Pregunta Laura, y Derek se aparta tan rápido que acaba tropezando con la alfombra y cayendo de culo. Su familia se ríe de él, pero Stiles parece genuinamente preocupado cuando se arrodilla y lo ayuda a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek asiente rápidamente. El humano sonríe y luego saluda al resto de la familia, yendo después al salón para comer.   
La cena es rara. Y todo es culpa de la familia de Derek.

No paran de hacer comentarios sobre el acecho de Derek, y el lobo se quiere morir de lo adorable que es Stiles confundido por no entender las bromas hasta que Peter, porque por su puesto que es Peter, lo jode todo.

—Y dime, Stiles, ¿no sueles sentirte observado? —Pregunta Peter mientras pincha un trozo de patata y sonríe de lado. —He oído que algunos lobos suelen acechar a sus presas antes de comérselas.

Stiles mira fijamente su plato, y luego mira a Derek, inclinando y susurrando como si su familia no tuviera oído sobrenatural o mejorado. —¿Tu familia sabe que me observas desde el árbol de mi patio?

—¡Oh, dios! ¿Lo sabías? —Exclama Laura entre risas y mira a su hermano pequeño con un brillo maligno brillando en sus ojos verdes.

—Si. Pero sé que Derek tiene problemas con fobia social y no quería decirle nada. Solo estaba esperando a que quisiera hablar conmigo. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, luego le lanza un beso a Derek y este se ahoga con su refresco, queriendo asaltar esos labios. —¿Cuándo vas a invitarme a salir?

—Uh… 

—Creo que primero va a tener que poder formar frases completas para hablar contigo, cielo. Así que ten paciencia con mi cachorro. —Murmura Talía y Derek sabe que es cierto.

Su madre y su familia lo odia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: el punto de vista de Stiles.

Stiles está aparcando el jeep frente a la mansión Hale cuando resopla y finge que no se da cuenta de que está siendo observado. Ha sido observado desde hace más de dos años, y siempre ha sabido quien ha sido.

—Hola, Stiles. Cora ya te está esperando en el salón, gracias por darle clases. —Dice Talia y Stiles sonríe amablemente mientras la sigue hacia donde Cora está a punto de comerse su libro de historia. Se siente a su lado y se arma de paciencia antes de comenzar a darle clase sobre todas las asignaturas donde más flaquea, pero es un poco molesto cuando su vista se desvía hacia la ventana y se ríe levemente.

Stiles no sabe de qué se ríe hasta que también lo ve. Derek Hale está escondido tras un árbol, mirándolo fijamente. Trata de fingir que no lo ha visto, y sigue dando clases a Cora hasta que no puede más con la salvaje Hale. Recoge sus cosas y cuando se va a marchar, Talia trata de darle dinero.

—No hace falta, no doy clases a Cora por el dinero, solo lo hago porqué sé que la cuesta un poco, pero con paciencia todo se puede. —Dice Stiles y se coloca mejor la mochila. Talia sonríe y luego lo acompaña hasta el coche.

—Me gustaría que vinieras a cenar mañana, una forma de agradecerte que las notas de Cora hayan subido tanto en tan poco tiempo. —Dice Talia, y Stiles asiente antes de despedirse y marcharse hacia su casa. Si siente que está siendo seguido, bueno, ya se ha acostumbrado a esa sensación.

Al llegar a casa, se prepara un poco de cena y luego sube a su cuarto, poniéndose una serie en el ordenador para tener algo de ruido de fondo mientras cena y ordena su cuarto. A veces quiere reírse por la forma tan poco sutil que tiene Derek Hale de observarlo. Es el Stalker más torpe que alguna vez haya visto, incluso se aguanta las ganas de saludarle, solo porque sabe de su fobia social, sabe que hablará con él cuando pueda, no quiere que se siente mal.

Al terminar, se tumba en su cama y cierra los ojos, comenzando a acariciar su piel, notando como se calienta y como se endurece solo por sentir la mirada del chico del cual lleva años enamorado sobre él.

No tiene problemas en tocarse mientras Derek lo mira, sabe que cuando Derek pueda, podrá hablar con él, podrá salir con él, podrá acostarse con él. Gime el nombre de Derek y luego viene en su ropa interior, haciéndole poner una mueca incómoda, se va a duchar, y hace un espectáculo poniéndose el pijama para Derek, intentando no reírse mientras mueve las caderas.

\- - - - - -

Stiles está nervioso mientras vuelve a la mansión Hale, yendo a la cena donde podrá hablar con Derek, aunque no sabe si él podrá ser capaz de hablar con él, pues cada vez que en el instituto intentaba hablar con él, Derek salía corriendo o se tropezaba. La puerta se abre, y Stiles sonríe al ver a Derek con una carita de asustado bastante adorable.

—Derek, soy hola. —Dice Derek, y Stiles intenta no reírse de él, puede ser malo para él y su fobia, y no quiere que Derek se sienta peor.

—Uh. —Dice Stiles, porque presentarse a Derek es raro, lo conoce desde hace bastante tiempo, y lleva enamorado de él casi tres años. —Encantado, Derek. 

—Es tan hermoso. ¿Por qué es tan hermoso? Debería ser ilegal ser tan perfecto. —Murmura Derek, y Stiles sonríe de nuevo y más ampliamente al darse cuenta de que lo ha dicho en alto y sin darse cuenta.

—Yo diría que genética. Y no es ilegal, sino, mi papá me habría detenido.

—Derek, ¿vas a dejar pasar a Stiles? —Pregunta Laura, y Derek se aparta tan rápido que acaba tropezando con la alfombra y cayendo de culo. Todos los Hale se ríen de la torpeza de Derek, y Stiles frunce el ceño, sabiendo que eso no puede ser bueno para él, se arrodilla y lo ayuda a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek asiente rápidamente, viéndose bastante adorable si Stiles tiene algo que decir, pero sabiamente se queda callado mientras van hacia el salón donde la cena ya está preparada para todos. 

La cena es muy, pero que muy divertida. La familia de Derek no para de murmurar cosas sobre el acoso de Derek, y el pobre solo se queda callado mientras sus orejas se tornan rojas por la vergüenza.

Y luego, el segundo favorito Hale de Stiles, hace uno de los mejores comentarios de la noche, y Stiles usa toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse.

—Y dime, Stiles, ¿no sueles sentirte observado? —Pregunta Peter mientras pincha un trozo de patata. —He oído que algunos lobos suelen acechar a sus presas antes de comérselas.

Stiles mira fijamente su plato, aguantando la risa pero al ver la cara de pánico de Derek, se inclina y susurra: —¿Tu familia sabe que me observas desde el árbol de mi patio?

—¡Oh, dios! ¿Lo sabías? —Exclama Laura entre risas y mira a su hermano pequeño con un brillo maligno brillando en sus ojos verdes. Stiles sonríe de forma avergonzada porque todos lo han escuchado.

—Si. Pero sé que Derek tiene problemas con fobia social y no quería decirle nada. Solo estaba esperando a que quisiera hablar conmigo. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, luego le lanza un beso a Derek sin poder contenerse, el pobre se atraganta con su refresco. —¿Cuándo vas a invitarme a salir?

—Uh… 

—Creo que primero va a tener que poder formar frases completas para hablar contigo, cielo. Así que ten paciencia con mi cachorro. —Murmura Talía, y Stiles sonríe, porque si supiera la paciencia que Stiles tiene, se ganaría el nombre de santo por esperar comerse a su delicioso Derek.


End file.
